It Hurts
by jadestarboo
Summary: [mild ZoLu, nakamafic, deathfic] It wasn't supposed to be like this. Because Zoro was his nakama!


**It Hurts **

**Disclaimer:** Oh, don't own…man, does that sucks!

**WARNING! **Yaoi! Yes!! So no flames!

**Pairings:** ZoLu (Little SanNa if you wanna squint)

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Because Zoro was his nakama! No! No! No!

Zoro had a dream! No! He still has! That's why this isn't right! He still has to become the world's greatest swordsman!

"Luffy..."

No! Go away!

"Luffy!"

No!

"...please...just...let's go, we have to go, it's no use. Zoro..."

No! No! NO!

"He's d-"

_**THWAP!**_

Nami cried as a rubber arm whipped her harshly against her cheek. Her slender hand automatically went to the sore area, rubbing it. But her eyes never left the boy on the ground. They never left the boy with a dead, beaten body next to him. She didn't notice the footsteps that went up to her. She did, however, feel the warm arms wrap around her. And the tears that started to sting.

_Rock, rock, rock._

Luffy didn't notice, as he started to rock on his heels, knelt down next to Zoro's beaten body, his arms securely wrapped around himself, his teeth chattering as the rain continued to pour. But it made no sense, how death just made no sense to Luffy.

_Rock, rock, rock._

Sanji tightened his grip around Nami, his short nails seemed to pierce, but he didn't notice. But he did, however, notice the tears falling onto his arm. He hated seeing Nami cry; the tears seem to burn…like acid.

_Rock, rock, rock._

"Luffy." He paused, "Just leave him."

_Rock, ro-_

The heels stopped rocking, "No," Luffy didn't turn around as he said that, "No, no, not Zoro...he's my nakama, I can't leave him. I'll NEVER LEAVE HIM."

_Rock, rock, rock._

Usopp couldn't stop at all, his knees were still shaking and his sling shot was trembling terribly. He didn't notice the way Luffy seemed to crumble slowly. But he did, however, notice the way Chopper can't seem to stop crying. Usopp doesn't know what to do. Lie? Laugh? Cry? He couldn't cry no more, his tears ran dry.

_Rock, rock, rock,_

Luffy was angry. He felt blood boil. Teeth gritted tightly. His veins popped. Eyes squeezed shut. _DAMMIT ZORO!_

_Rock, rock, rock._

Chopper had taken down his hat, to bow in respect, but couldn't stop crying and cried into it. He didn't notice the way the pinkness was tinged with salty tears, as the water started to flow like a waterfall over the brim. But he did notice, however, how the wounds on Zoro, seemed impossible to heal. And that was painful to realize.

_Rock, rock, rock._

Robin didn't say a word...even if she didn't notice that the way her shoulders were shaking, she did, however, notice the way she couldn't cry herself.

_Rock, rock, rock._

Franky didn't know him for that long...he didn't notice his soda was half gone, but he did, however, notice the way his feelings were throbbing.

_Rock, rock, rock._

_Rock, rock, rock._

_Rock, rock, rock._

_Rock, rock, rock._

_Rock, rock, rock._

_Rock, rock, ro-_

The Straw Hat crew of what used to be eight, now just seven, and six looked up, waited for a movement from the captain.

The captain, picked up his straw hat, tattered and torn, and gently, ever so gently, putting it on his head. His fists didn't shake in anger, his shoulders didn't shake, and his voice didn't vocalize. But his heart seemed to cry, cry so loudly. As if it was being torn apart, over and over and over again. And again, and again, and again. Forever and forever.

"...L-Luffy?"

Dammit, I'm strong; I can fight whoever gets in my way! I can fight death! I'll FIGHT! I'll NEVER LET IT TAKE ZORO! CAUSE ZORO ISN'T DEAD! HE'LL NEVER BE DEAD! NO MATTER WHAT! WE'LL BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER! BECAUSE WE HAD...a promise. Yeah, that's right! A promise that we'll hold each other up and never let the other fall. Because...we...just won't...let...go...

I-I...need...you...

Goddamit. It hurts. My chest, my eyes, my arms, legs, head...heart. It all hurts. My stomach hurts. You used to rub it. Because everyone else said that they'll get rabies or something. But you would. And it hurts.

My heart feels like it's cracking and shattering. You should know how much it hurts, yeah, it hurts so damn MUCH. It HURTS because I didn't get to say I LOVE YOU. And it really HURTS. B-because, I-I wanted to...hold hands with you or something...or even maybe share little kisses? But since I'll never know what the answer is...it...it...oh god...I just...

I-I love...y-you...only you...

"LUFFY!" Nami ran and hugged their captain, being joined by everyone else. Whispers tuned in the ear of a distressed boy.

"We're still here for you. Don't leave us here."

"We'll make it Luffy. I promise you."

"Don't forget us Luffy! You can't!"

"L-Luffy, y-you s-s-should know that...we-we need you."

"Be strong, sencho-san."

"Never give everything up just now, Zoro...wouldn't' want that."

Zoro...

Luffy knows he shouldn't be like this. Because nakama isn't only Zoro...Zoro will be fine. But will he be fine without Zoro?

He took in a deep shuttering breath...

Smoke, tangerine shampoo, flower perfume, medicine, soda, gunpowder...

Luffy finally broke.

Luffy finally cried.

And he cried...

And cried...

And cried...

And cried...

Yeah, he'll be alright.

Because he didn't notice the sun peaking through the clouds.

He did, however, notice the taste and feel of Zoro's breath as he took in another breath.

**OWARI?**

**AN:** Hm, this was okay. I don't know if I really liked it or not.


End file.
